User talk:Vagrant of Minegarde
I like your work. come check out mine if you want. I like how your Kushala used speech in an ancient language to summon the shield. I was thinking of that for a while and now someone used it. TheLifeOfArc 19:07, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Vagrant of Minegarde 03:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC)Thanks, I guess you've read the book you and I both know about yes? Vagrant of Minegarde My book is on my user page. just scroll down. i haven't put the actuall chapters, just the general idea of what will happen. I think i know where you got that language from, but im not sure. where is it from? TheLifeOfArc 15:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Did you like the monsters i made? I worked very hard on them. TheLifeOfArc 03:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Cool Nice to hear that, although I don't have FF:VII Crisis Core, I'm kinda saving my money and not planning to spend them.Vesuvius talk I Suppose I suppose you can, but I'm not sure how to, as I got my psp games the normal way, as in buying them, even for my 2ndG, not downloading them.Vesuvius talk No Thanks Nah, no need for you to go through all that trouble, and besides, I'm actually not really interested in the game myself, although countless others are, and besides, IF I wanted the game, I could've gotten one already when I ordered 2ndG.Vesuvius talk The Letters? You mean like my Dragon S? Those are high rank armors, you need high rank materials to make them, which you can only get from from hr4 or above only. By the way, I got FF:CC and Metal Gear Solid ACID2 for christmas, and it's soooooooo addictive.Vesuvius talk Z Armors About the z armors, those are like the u version for high rank armor, except that now they are 2 def stronger for starting than the x version, and yea, the z armor are for the subspecies of monsters, like my g rank black diablos armor, 'Diablos Z' and my gunner armor etc. Forgot to mention, unlike the u version, both x and z now are able to change colour like changing the colour of your hair.Vesuvius talk Well You See Actually, when you wear x or z armor, you now can change the colour of your armor 'LIKE' when changing the colour of your hair, you have 'FULL TOTAL' control now when changing the colour, and no, you don't need to wear the armor to change your hair or the colour of your hair, you can do so anytime you want via the bookshelf.Vesuvius talk Fanfics? Fanfics huh, actually, that's really not my strong point, althouugh I could try and make some if it pops into my head, but as for now, none has popped into head yet.Vesuvius talk Hey Hey man, how you been? Its been too long Hows your fanfic doing?--Tenchberry 21:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Good luck Hey man, good luck with Uca, hes pretty strong btw I suggest using Wyvern Blade "Glory"--Tenchberry 13:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Love your stories That rajang had it coming to it... lol anyway hope you beat ucamu cuz I'm still HR4 and I haven't gotten very far lol... I'm still on Rathalos armor KILL LIST i saw that you had some of the drawn pics of the monsters. do you mind if i look for them and put them on the list. Littlekill3r 15:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re: About the uka Congrats vagrant, try to solo it now--Tenchberry 13:34, 6 June 2009 (UTC)